Expecto Patronum
by Eve Potter
Summary: Draco vuelve a casa por Navidad, en mitad de su tercer curso. Allí su madre le ayudará con algo verdaderamente importante para él. Ligerisimo SLASH


**El slash es ligersimo, y era algo que tenía ganas de hacer, un poco más tierna de lo que normalmente suelo ser. Espero que os guste. **

**Sí, todo sigue perteneciendo a JK, y verdaderamente es una pena, porque creo que se podría sacar mucho más jugo de lo que ella hace.**

**En fin, que espero que os guste, y bueno que me dejeis un comentario si creis que me lo merezco. Gracias y besis **

* * *

**Expecto Patronum**

La nieve cubre los jardines traseros de la mansión, los copos blanquecinos no dejan de caer desde que regresa para pasar las Navidades con sus padres, y es un verdadero engorro porque él quiere salir a volar, que la brisa helada cuartee sus labios, atrapar la snitch con sus dedos entumecidos bajo los caros guantes de piel de dragón que le regalaron el invierno pasado y practicar hasta quedarse sin aliento. Este año va a lograr atraparla antes que Potter, conseguirá ganarle delante de sus narices. Merlín sabe que sí, va a resarcirse del ridículo que hizo el año pasado.

-Tippie ha hecho chocolate caliente – su madre está a la puerta del pequeño salón en el que ha estado haciendo sus deberes - ¿quieres que le diga que te traiga una taza?

-Supongo…

-Draco, cariño ¿ocurre algo?

-Quiero salir a volar – responde con esa voz aguda que tanto disgusta a su padre.

-Hace demasiado frío, y las condiciones claramente no son las apropiadas – Narcissa ojea los pergaminos de su hijo - ¿Has terminado tus deberes?

-Casi todo, estoy terminando un ensayo para el profesor Lupin – mira a su madre por el rabillo del ojo que tiene un pergamino en la pluma – es sobre el hechizo Patronus – le explica.

-¿Los dementores rondan la escuela?

-Sí, por ese tal Sirius Black, mamá ¿tú le conoces? – Narcissa no responde, ni siquiera hace un gesto que pueda dejar entrever a su hijo, que si que conoce a Sirius, que recuerda las tardes en casa de los Black cuando les enseña trucos de magia muggle, con esas cartas que no son nada parecido a los naipes explosivos, pero que desaparecen delante de sus ojos sin falta de usar la varita _Magia Muggle_, les dice a ella y a su hermana Andrómeda mientras los naipes se esfuman delante de sus ojos.

-¿Os han enseñado a conjurar un Patronus? – Draco niega con la cabeza mirándola expectante – Bien, acompáñame.

Draco ha visto ciento de veces a su padre usar la varita, enseñarle algunos conjuros sencillos, o simplemente hacerse aparecer una copa de Brandy los domingos en la tarde, pero casi nunca ve a su madre usarla; le resulta sorprendente cuando su madre le lleva a una pequeña sala donde su padre practicaba cuando Draco era más pequeño. Su madre le mira con gesto serio, y le dice.

-Observa con atención – una floritura de su varita – Expecto Patronus – primero es un chisporroteo blanquecino que poco a poco toma la forma de una elegante y esbelta gacela, que brilla, resplandece y corre por la sala guiada por la varita de su madre, y Draco asombrado se fija en la velocidad con la que se mueve, en sus estilizadas patas con las que el animal galopa por la sala, su madre rompe el conjuro y la gacela desaparece frente a sus ojos dejándole con ganas de acariciarle el lomo.

-¡Guau! – exclama asombrado – Es genial, mamá… ¿me enseñarías?

-Supongo que podría hacerlo – los ojos de Draco brillan como siempre que les pide algo, sonríe como siempre le hace y Narcissa suspira resignada, nunca podría negarle nada.

-Primero le enseña como tomar la varita, después el suave giro de muñeca y por último le habla de lo más importante.

-Tienes que buscar un recuerdo que te haga feliz, una felicidad que irradie desde el interior, algo que casi te haga volar – Draco parpadea confuso.

-¿Cuál es tu recuerdo, mamá?

-Tú, cariño – le acaricia el pelo y le besa una mejilla -. El día que tú viniste a este mundo.

-¡Mamá! – protesta, porque ya no es un niño pequeño, tiene trece años y a los chicos de trece años su madre no le besan las mejillas; aunque en realidad a los niños de trece años tampoco debería hacerles tanta ilusión ver como su madre se emociona hablando de su nacimiento, por un fugaz momento Draco sonríe, y se siente más tranquilo que nunca.

-Ahora, concéntrate. Busca tu recuerdo.

Draco cierra los ojos, buscando esa felicidad de la que su madre habla con tanta vehemencia.

_Acaba de cumplir cinco años, la casa esta llena de los hijos de los amigos de su padres, hay tartas de tantos sabores que casi se marea. Ha abierto una montaña de regalos del tamaño de elefante, pero su rostro delicado y pálido muestra un disgusto considerable._

_-No está – le reclama a su padre tirándole de la túnica._

_-Draco, estoy hablando de algo importante – le reprime Lucius mirándole severamente._

_-Pero no está. Y me lo prometiste. _

_-Draco, ahora no – frunce el ceño como siempre que esta enfadado y se aleja de su padre con grandes pasos, es curioso verle caminar así con solo cinco años, con una túnica de gala y sus piernas abriéndose en zancadas. _

_Sale a los jardines de la mansión y se esconde entre los lirios y las rosas blancas que su madre ha plantado esa primavera. Pasa más de una hora allí sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el ceño fruncido y sus labios unidos en una fina mueca de disgusto; en la casa se arma un gran revuelo porque Draco es solo un niño y ha desaparecido, sus padres y la mayor parte de los invitados le buscan hasta que Lucius lo encuentra allí sentado._

_-¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? – pregunta agarrándole del brazo y poniéndole en pie – Tu madre está histérica. _

_-Me lo prometiste – se queja – Me dijiste que la tendría para mi cumpleaños._

_-¿De que estás hablando?_

_-¡De mi escoba! – chilla entrecerrando sus grandes ojos grises, los brazos cruzados y su túnica nueva llena de rastros de tierra. Lucius le mira por un segundo, y después le coge en cuello._

_-Vayamos a la casa._

_Cuando vuelven, Narcissa se lo arrebata a Lucius de los brazos y después de comprobar que no tiene ningún rasguño le reprende por su comportamiento; después el resto de la fiesta transcurre con normalidad. Al final de la tarde Draco está agotado, ha jugado con todos sus amigos, ha comido dos porciones de tarta y Blaise y él le ha cortado el pelo a la nueva muñeca de Pansy, pero aún tiene esa expresión de disgusto, ese ceño fruncido que se acrecienta cuando su padre le coge de la mano y lo lleva al patio trasero. _

_-Escúchame bien, Draco – el tono en su voz asusta un poco al pequeño pero enseguida se irgue y mira desafiante a su padre – te dije que tendrías esa escoba para tu cumpleaños…_

_-Pero no está… - se queja._

_-Draco… - Lucius se agacha y le coge el rostro entre las manos – cariño, te prometí que la tendrías – saca su varita y con un movimiento una pequeña escoba de carrera aparece frente a ellos._

_-¡Mi escoba! – chilla emocionado, pero la mano de su padre le retiene antes de que pueda alcanzarle - ¿Qué? – protesta._

_-Draco, no pude darte tu escoba antes porque el resto de tus amigos no la tienen, y no habría sido justo para ellos que tú te pasaras toda la fiesta volando y ellos no¿verdad? – le mira sin entender muy bien lo que quiere decir, lo único que desea es alcanzar la escoba y que su padre le enseñe a volar. _

_-Vale… bien… - dice sin mucho convencimiento - ¿Me enseñas a volar? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes de expectación. _

_-De acuerdo – Lucius suspira resignado y le ayuda a montar en la escoba que con un conjuro volara bajo la orden de su varita, casi a ras de suelo._

_La primera vez que Draco monta en escoba la emoción que le embarga es completamente desconocida para él, tiene un poco de miedo porque nunca ha montado él solo, y también está nervioso por hacer algo nuevo y se siente satisfecho porque será el primero de sus amigos en hacerlo, sabe que podrá presumir de ello durante mucho tiempo. Su padre le ayuda a subir y con su varita le hace volar a ras de suelo unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del patio,_

_-¡Más alto, papá, más alto! – le chilla con las mejillas rojas y el pelo revuelto. _

_-Solo un poco más – le dice moviendo su varita. _

_Draco sonríe cuando pasa por su lado y se deja llevar por ese hormigueo en el estomago, por esa sensación única de elevarse sobre el suelo, asciende un par de palmos más y ve a su madre en el umbral de la puerta de la casa._

_-¡Mírame, mamá, mírame! – le grita – estoy volando. _

**-Expecto Patronum **

De la varita de Draco salen unas pequeñas briznas plateadas, un destello de luz que enseguida desaparecen. Mira primero a su varita como si tuviera la culpa, después a su madre.

-No puedo – se queja.

-Tal vez cariño, debas pensar en otro recuerdo.

-Pero… esa vez estaba muy contento, de verdad – Narcissa sabe que sí, pero se acerca a él.

-Cariño, no es que te sientas contento, es que algo aquí – le pone la mano en su estomago – te haga sentir especial, único.

Draco la mira con recelo, pero de nuevo vuelve a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en la búsqueda de ese anhelado recuerdo.

_El olor a hierba recién cortada, a los rosales floreciendo inunda las fosas nasales de Draco cuando sale al exterior de la Mansión, pasea como cada tarde entre los narcisos, los lirios, las rosas y las calas que florecen en su máxima expresión, se ajusta los guantes mientras camina rumbo a campo abierto donde podrá practicar una nueva acrobacia que ha estado leyendo en un libro que su padre le ha traído de Francia. _

_Desde algunos años Lucius viaja más de lo normal, y les deja a él y a su madre un poco más solos y tristes que de costumbre. Ese año entrará en Hogwarts aunque a él le hubiera gustado estudiar en Bulgaria, pero su madre ha insistido de tal modo que tanto su padre como él han claudicado y en septiembre ingresará en la escuela donde sus padres cursaron sus estudios. Sabe que no podrá entrar en el equipo de Quidditch ese primer año, pero no se le quitan las ganas de seguir practicando, por eso lleva sus pasos hasta los límites de la mansión. El murmullo de unas voces, detiene sus pasos._

-… _no es que no quiera, es que no puedo._

_-Draco está apunto de irse, y tú apenas pasas tiempo con él. _

_-Ya no es un niño pequeño, Narcissa._

_-Siempre será mi niño – Draco bufa frustrado porque su madre siempre ha sido especialmente sobreprotectora pero ahora que se acerca la fecha en la que debe irse a la escuela, el ala bajo el que le cobija parece haber crecido un poco más._

_-Claro que siempre lo será – Draco se acerca a aquel pequeño rincón donde su madre cultiva unas petunias y unas violetas salvajes que siempre han llamado su atención – pero se hace mayor. _

_-Lo sé… - Narcissa agacha el rostro, como Draco pocas veces lo ha visto. _

_-Mi amor… - Lucius le limpia las lágrimas con los dedos – Intentaré pasar más tiempo con él. _

_-¿Lo prometes? – Draco sabe que su madre es la mejor mujer del mundo, que no hay nadie que sepa cuidar las flores como ella, que no hay una madre más amorosa y protectora sobre la faz de la tierra, pero cuando la ve así tan delicada, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas, Draco se da cuenta de que su madre además de todo eso, es la mujer más guapa del universo, y siente cosquillas en el estomago porque está muy orgulloso. _

_-Claro que sí – su padre se inclina sobre ella y la besa ligeramente, Draco se sonroja porque es la primera vez que les ve así, en una situación tan intima; sabe que sus padres se adoran e idolatran, pero jamás les había visto así - ¿Mejor? – pregunta mientras le coloca un mechón tras la oreja, después le acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, y su madre suspira cerrando los ojos para depositar un beso en esa mano que la acaricia. _

_-Sí… - abre los ojos y le mira directamente – Te quiero. _

_-Y yo a ti también – Draco retrocede un paso y se queda quieto cuando la grava del suelo suena y su padre mira en su dirección, sus ojos conectan un segundo, y le sonríe._

_Draco se queda ahí un par de minutos más observando como su padre abraza a su madre, como ella apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho y Lucius acaricia sus cabellos. Siente de nuevo esas cosquillas en el estomago, sonríe como nunca lo ha hecho y echa a correr hacia campo abierto. _

**-Expecto Patronum **

Las hebras plateadas salen con velocidad de la varita de Draco, intentan formar una figurar, pero no llega a ser nada tangible, solo se entrecruzan entre ellas, irradiando una luz cegadora. Está vez es mucho mejor que la anterior.

-Casi, cariño… casi – su madre se acerca y le mira con orgullo – Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Pero no he podido, y está vez si que estaba feliz… estaba muy orgulloso.

-Pero no es orgullo, ni entusiasmo, no es cariño… es mucho más lo que debe sentir. Inténtalo una vez más.

Resopla y suspira varias veces, agita sus brazos para quitarse el estrés y los nervios que siente, porque está tremendamente frustrado, esta vez pensaba que lo tenía que aquel recuerdo de sus padres bien valdría un Patronus corpóreo; pero se equivoca. Mira a su madre que le observa atentamente, asiente con la cabeza y lleva su mirada al frente de nuevo. Cierra los ojos. Esta vez tarda un poco más en concentrarse, pero al final lo consigue.

_Su madre le acaba de dejar en la tienda de túnica y él, subido en aquella tarima piensa en lo aburrido que será estar todo el tiempo allí quieto sin hacer nada, cuando debería estar en la tienda de escobas, buscando la nueva Nimbus que sabe que no podrá llevar a la escuela, pero que necesita, que debe tener antes de que ningún otro de sus compañeros tenga la suya propia. Draco está tan absorto en sus pensamientos y necesidades que no se da cuenta de que la campanilla de la puerta anuncia que alguien entra en la tienda. _

—_¿Hogwarts, guapo? —Draco gira el rostro y observa a ese niño que acaba de entrar, con la ropa dos o tres tallas más grandes—. Tengo muchos_

_aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora._

_Le mira con curiosidad como camina hasta el escabel junto al suyo, cuando se da cuenta de que hay otro niño ahí le mira con curiosidad, y ocurren dos cosas que dejaran marcado a Draco para siempre. _

_Descubre los ojos más hipnóticos y bellos que ha visto en su corta vida. Y el corazón se le dispara, bombea sangre tan rápido a su cerebro que las palabras le salen a trompicones, y casi no es consciente de lo que acaba de decir. _

_-Hola¿también Hogwarts? _

_-Si – le responde, Draco se pasa las manos sudorosas por la túnica y la mujer que coge los bajos de la túnica le mira con desaprobación._

_-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas – le tiemblan un poco las piernas, y no sabe porque pero lo que sabe a ciencia cierta es que nunca, jamás se ha sentido así, nadie le ha impresionado tanto; por eso sigue hablando - Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera._

_El niño para un poco más pequeño que él, encorva la espalda, Draco sabe que si él hiciera eso, su padre golpearía su espalda con en mango de su bastón y le obligaría a mantenerla recta. Draco quiere que le diga algo, lo que sea, pero por Merlín que le diga algo. _

_-¿Tú tienes escoba propia? _

_-No_

_-¿Juegas al menos al Quidditch? – sus ojos se abren tras aquellas horrendas y rotas gafas, Draco sabe un conjuro para arreglárselas porque su madre le ha enseñado pero aún no tiene su varita, se entristece por no poder ayudarlo, porque seguro que eso le haría ganar puntos con él niño de ojos tan bonitos. _

_-No._

_-Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?_

_-No – Draco está un poco sorprendido porque parece que el niño no entiende casi nada de lo que le habla. Bueno, él se siente condescendiente así que puede explicarle algunas cosas_

_-Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría¿no te parece?_

_-Mmm… - le observa de reojo como se encoge de hombros y se pregunta si alguien más podría tener esa expresión de completo imbécil y parecer tan mono. _

_-¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! — Draco señala a las ventanas, donde un hombre enorme sonríe al pequeño y le muestra dos helados que sostiene en las manos._

_-Ese es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—Trabaja en Hogwarts._

_-Oh — responde asombrado—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente¿no?_

_-Es el guardabosques._

_-Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama._

_-Yo creo que es estupendo._

_-¿Eso crees? —pregunta —. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo¿Dónde están tus padres?_

_-Están muertos._

_-Oh, lo siento —el estomago de Draco se retuerce un poco, porque él no tiene ni idea que haría si sus padres no estuvieran con él, siente un poco de lástima por el niño, pero tiene once años y a ciencia cierta no sabe que tiene que decir—. Pero eran de nuestra clase¿no?_

_-Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres_

_-Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito¿cuál es tu apellido?_

_-Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo – la mujer interrumpe su conversación y Draco la mira con rencor por un par de segundos, antes de posar una mirada mucho más calmada sobre el niño que ya se ha bajado del escabel._

_-Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo._

_No le dijo nada más, pero Draco no puede dejar de mirarlo mientras sale de la tienda, ni tampoco cuando en la calle toma el helado que ese enorme hombre le tendía, fija sus ojos grises en él hasta que su silueta desaparece entre las gentes que pasean por el callejón. _

_  
Draco nunca se había sentido así, tiene un cosquilleo en el estomago, como otras veces, sí, pero ahora también lo siente en los dedos de la mano, y en las mejillas que se da cuenta que están sonrosadas, también cuando se mira en el espejo observa sus ojos y se sorprende porque nunca los había visto así, tan vivos, tan brillantes. Y su sonrisa, Merlín, jamás había sonreído tanto. _

**-Expecto Patronum.**

La varita vibra un segundo en su mano y después un destello cegador sale de la punta, hebras e hilos plateados se mezclan unos metros más adelante y van tomando forma poco a poco, es un…

-¡Dragón! – chilla su madre.

Draco lo observa atónito, mientras la pequeña cría de dragón aletea perezosamente antes de desplegar sus alas para emprender un vuelo lento que él dirige con su varita. Arriba por toda la habitación, volando en círculos, de un lado a otro; rodeando a su madre, alrededor suyo el pequeño dragón vuela entre ellos.

Hasta que Draco se da cuenta de cual ha sido su recuerdo más feliz, hasta que siente una punzada en el pecho que provoca que el dragón detenga su vuelo, mirándolo a los ojos, con tristeza para esfumarse en mitad de la nada. Se queda allí mirando hacia donde estaba su dragón, un dragón que un niño de profundos ojos verdes había hecho brotar de su varita, y que Harry Potter había borrado de un plumazo, cuando a su mente corrieron raudos y veloces todos los demás recuerdos que tenía del muchacho de ojos verdes, de Harry Potter.

-Draco¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada – dice sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Tu padre estará muy orgulloso. Cuando sepa que…

-No.

-¿No?

-No, no quiero mostrárselo.

-Pero.

-No quiero – Draco aprieta los labios y mira a su madre suplicándole que no le haga preguntas, que lo deje pasar.

-Está bien – Narcissa lo rodea con un brazo y le atrae hacia ella.

Draco entierra la cabeza en el pecho de su madre, ahogando unos cuantos sollozos, preguntándose en que momento aquel recuerdo se había convertido en algo tan importante para él. No queriendo mirar más adentro de sus pensamientos, sabiendo lo hondo que debía de rebuscar para encontrarle sentido a todo aquello. Draco se promete así mismo algo.

Nunca más conjurar un Patronus.

* * *

Sí, la escena del encuentro es la del primer libro, ligeramente retocada para mis interses XD 


End file.
